Gabdur
Etymology The name Ghabdur derives from the name of the Angel of Fire – Gep’ea (Gha(b)gor gep’.) plus the ending –dur meaning land. History After the death of Xël the Betrayer’s first son Tël his younger brother – Dahal, also known as Dahal Aghdar’ Shabud (Dahal the Last Hope gep’) took the lead of Xël’s original tribe. Hated by everyone, Dahal had no choice but to go to Gep’qaini, a vast desert where the Angel of Fire, Gep’ea lived. The Angel welcomed them and gave them shelter. When Pur’gat’or started, the country of Gep’os had the highest population in all Seghera. That’s despite the harsh life conditions. The Gep’sheni had many different Sheashurs (Clan gep’) with a Sheashol (Chieftain gep.) at its head, and even waged war against each other, although not often. Gep’ea’s city of Grahagr became their holy city, where peace truces and other agreements were made. In 26 BP Goshag Groh Shevosh (Goshag the First King gep’.) of Shagralmuz clan, with the help of Gep’ea united all the clans and tribes in order to survive against the armies of Nëu. That was the foundation of Ghabdur country. When the attacks on Gep’os started, most of the Gep’sheni fled to Neros, where many stayed even after the war (Volghadol race). During Pur’gat’or many died, including the Angel of Fire, but the clans remained faithful to their oaths, and Shagralmuz clan remained at the rule. That did not last long, as Golug Braharu (Golug the Cruel gep’.) rebelled against the ruling clan in 34 AP and proclaimed himself the king of Ghabdur. He would later on wage war against Havenos and later T’amhos, only to be brought down by the Second Alliance. After the Fire Domination, Ghabdur was divided among the Second Alliance members. Only 13% of their original territory was left untouched – their capital Ghrahagr with its adjoining lands. Once the most powerful country in Seghera became a puppet state. It was Bagra Xelgrosh also known as Bagra Vahashroz (Bagra the Liberator gep’.), the grand-grand child of Golug, who united all the clans from the conquered lands and liberated all of Gep’os in 119 AP. Although there is peace between Ghabdur and other countries, the relationships are very tense, especially with Havenos. Politics and Administrative Divisions There are over 60 clans and tribes in Ghabdur. The largest five clans are listed in the table: The title of Shevosh is inherited to the first-born son upon the death of the previous Shevosh. The clans serve the Shevosh, both at war and at peace. Any objection to Shevosh’s commands is considered an act of treason against Ghabdur, and is punishable by death. However, as strength and bravery are the most respected characteristics of a man according to Gep’sheni any Sheashol of any clan can challenge the current Shevash to a duel for leadership. This ritual is simply called Qegrazh (Challenge gep’.) The winner becomes the king and its clan becomes the ruling one.Upon taking the rule over a clan, the Sheashol needs to appoint a Qexlavdol (Mage Advisor gep’.) Every year on the last day of the year, the clans gather in the capital to celebreate Sh’ah Ehexun (New year gep’.). The Chieftains hold the Liq’grah (Meeting gep’.) with the Sheashol where the most important matters are discussed. The mage-advisors also hold a meeting between themselves. Army Shuhoghash Goshdal (Horsemen of Death gep’.) and Lehdash Shayadal (Bringers of Life gep’.) comprise the two main branches of Ghabdur army. During war the Shevosh appoints Groh Shuhogh (First Horseman gep’.) as the commander of the cavalry from Sheashols. The king also appoints Groh Lehdol (First Bringer gep’.) as the commander of healers and mages from Qexlavdols. The main authority, however, is still in Shevosh’s hands. Demographics Ethnic Gep’sheni make up 87% (33 457 000). Shuhoghduls make up 9% (3 479 000). The rest involves Volghadols, Nerians and T’amhians – 4% (1 521 000)